


Ipod Challenge ou pourquoi je me suis infligée ça ?

by Thirev



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: At least 30 chapters, I did not choose the pairings either my sister did, I did not choose the words my sister did, M/M, Multipairing, STORY IN FRENCH, Shuffle Challenge, Threesome - M/M/M, iPod challenge, only gay pairing, plus imposed words, shuffle songs, too much couples
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 04:49:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15549954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thirev/pseuds/Thirev
Summary: Ceci est un Ipod challenge, le principe est le suivant il s'agit d'écrire de court récit avec une chanson comme thème. Ma soeur à choisi de m'imposer des mots pour chaque couples. Il S'agit d'un recueil ne comportant que des couples H/H donc pas d'histoires avec des couples hétéro ou lesbien. J'éspère que ce recueil vous plaira et oui je sais que la mode des ipod challenge est passé depuis plusieurs années mais je voulais un défi à relevé. Bonne lecture ;)PS : Les deux premiers OS ne sont pas issue du même ipod challenge mais d'un ancien je trouvais cela amusant de tous les rassembler ici Voilà





	1. Chapter 1

Couple Andy Murray/Marat Safin   
Song : Papaoutai - Stromaé

Cela faisait une semaine maintenant que papa était parti.  
Je n'en revenait toujours pas, ne voulais pas le croire.  
Je n'avais même pas pu me réconcilier avec lui.  
Depuis qu'il nous avait abandonné avec Jamie et maman, je lui en voulais et ne lui avait plus adresser la parole.  
Mais savoir que je ne pourrai plus m'expliquer avec lui, lui demander pourquoi, avoir des réponses... .  
Je devais être perdu depuis trop longtemps dans mes pensées puisque je ne m'aperçu de la présence de mon homme que lorsqu'il me prit dans ses bras.  
Marat, mon beau tsar ne dit rien, il savait que rien ne m'apaiserai.  
Il se contenta de me prendre dans ses bras, me protégeant du monde extérieur, tandis que le poste de radio diffusait un morceau dans une langue que je ne comprenais pas mais je ne retiens que ces quelques mots :

Où t'es papa où t'es ?


	2. I don't wanna go to bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une victoire fêter comme il se doit ;)

Couple : Rafael Nadal/Tomas Berdych  
Song : I don't wanna go to bed - Simple plan

Rafael revenait de son match difficile face à Gilles Simon, il était épuisé et en plus il n'avait pas pu voir son amant car Toni s'y était opposé. C'est donc fourbue et un peu morose malgré sa victoire qu'il pénétra dans sa chambre où des notes de musique s'élevaient dans l'air.

\- Qu'est ce que ?

I gotta tell you the truth  
I’m full of broken pieces  
And all my nights are sleepless  
And I don’t mean to intrude  
This secret can you keep it?  
Won’t give up even if it...

S'avançant dans la pièce, il trouva un jeune Tchèque très en forme en train de mimer les paroles du chanteur, le tout en effectuant un striptease aguicheur à souhait.

Takes me all night,  
Takes my whole life,  
Just won’t feel right, (until I have you)  
Tired eyes burn,  
When will I learn?  
Tell me what to do

Tomas s'approcha de Rafael susurant ces paroles d'une voix suave, sous l'air ravi du majorquin qui profitait maintenant juste de cette belle surprise faite par l'homme de sa vie. Le plus jeune continua son manège, en repoussant l'ibérique sur le lit et se s'asseyant à califourchon sur les cuisses du roi de la terre battue.

I don’t want to go to bed  
I don’t want to go to bed (No)  
I don’t want to go to bed  
I don’t want to go to bed without you.

Tomas n'eu pas le loisir de finir sa chanson, Rafael l'avait attiré à lui pour un baiser plein de passion qui les laissa pantelant et qui lança les débuts d'une nuit qui ils allaient rendre courte.


End file.
